


the beginning of the end

by lonvely



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fight me about it, iwaizumi as adam jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was not expecting you to give your name that easily to be honest, who knew you weren't actually just a brute and could actually converse with people?" Oikawa answered clenching a fist on his chest in fake surprise as Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch, his nerves very close to snapping at him.</p><p>"Do you want me to 'brutalize' you?" he glared down at Oikawa, lips twisting into an angry sneer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning of the end

The loud screams of pain and the begs for help did not go unnoticed to Iwaizumi, his hands softly pushing him off of the wall, the metal connected to his bones and skin, shifting and switching with every small move underneathe the leather of his jacket as he rubbed the soreness off of his shoulders, not once flinching at the coldness of his metalic hand when contacting his skin. His eyes fixed at his target, a fallen teenager and three police officers that not so gently pushed and threw around the youngling. His lips pressed into a deep line as they swung down at him and hit him like there was no tomorrow. He had come used to such brutal scenes, but somehow it always seemed like something unfamiliar and alien to him. It always struck a sensitive nerve to him. 

Without saying anything to make his presence known, he quickly crossed the distance between him and the police officers ,his body dissappearing and becoming invisible as he kicked one of them, the one closer to him, with his whole strength on a wall opposite of him, when he was close enough, before reappearing at the other two, his right arm already switching into a blade swinging down onto another one of them sinking the black blade deep into his chest before turning around and cutting once more through the chest of the third and last police officer, his body freezing a bit afterwards as he took a deep breathe to recollect himself. 

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, breaking the tension filled atmosphere around him whileturning his body  
towards the teenager still struggling on the floor, his eyes dropping on his face as the boy stared at him with something closer to curiosity rather than shock or even fear as Iwaizumi expected. He had to give him that, he was brave, or just stupid.

"Yeah" the boy finally exclaimed a bit too cheerfully, for Iwaizumi's liking, but his cheerful demeanor quickly changed as he cringed pain twisting his features ,a hand coming down to press against a wound on his side, blood freely gushing out of it. 

"Mostly at least" the male continued, chuckling lightly making Iwaizumi frown. How could he smile so lightly after such an attack. 

With burning ,from the pain, limbs the boy rolled to his side, dirt and sweat desperatel clinging to his skin, his face twisted in pain as he sat up, his breathing labbored into quick short greedy breathes trying to ease his pain even for a bit.

Iwaizumi stood there staring at him for second admiring how despite the obvious pain the boy still managed to look carefree, as if nothing mattered. So far he saw no reason as to why he was being attacked though, and curiosity had started pooling on his mind, his eyebrows furrowing down in wonder.

"I am Oikawa Tooru, thanks for, saving me" Oikawa hummed, the difficulty to speak obvious as he finally settled into a cormfortable position and snapped Iwaizumi away from his train of thoughts.  
"Why were they attacking you? Oikawa" Iwaizumi asked bluntly, not even blinking once, making Oikawa look at him, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing down and his lips turning into a childish pout, and from his looks, Iwaizumi could easily have passed him as a kid as well. It wasn't every day you saw such pretty faces.

"You are seriously asking?" Oikawa asked his eyes widening in surprise and amusement, his head tilting unnaturally to the side as Iwaizumi slowly nodded at him. Oikawa's lips turned into an o, his hand coming up to awkwardly ruffle his soft hair as he mumbled something about having to show him (iwaizumi) the reason, with a sigh he pulled up the end of his jeans, bright metal shining under the poorly lighted alleyway, the cyber part starting from his knee and going down to his trashed up shoes. 

Iwaizumi nodded ,not much surprised at seeing the boy being a part of the augmented ones. What reason than this would he be attacked either way? He though shoving his hand in his pocket to pick out a cigarette, quickly bringing it to his lips and lighting it up with a lighter, his metalic palm securing the flame from the bitter cold for a bit before pulling away, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs and ease the stinging he had started feeling.

"You smoke?" Oikawa snorted and Iwaizumi could almost hear his lips stretching into a smirk, his busted lip doing nothing to make him any less pretty. He cast a lazy glare at him and Oikawa laughed, a bubbling happy laughter that rised from deep inside his chest that left Iwaizumi wonder what exactly was going through that boy's head.

"It helps clear the mind" Iwaizumi finally answered removing the cigarette from his lips and slowly blowing out the smoke, watching through narrowed eyes the smoke rise and disolve into air.

"But not your lungs" Oikawa answered laughing a bit more and Iwaizumi kicked his leg as an answer. The yelp and whines Oikawa let out making him have to surpass a laugh, immediately looking away to hide the pink on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. 

For a few seconds, silence settled cormfortably between them, Iwaizumi letting his eyes wander around to the passing cars and Oikawa carefully listening to the almost inaudible shifting of the gears in Iwaizumi's cyber arms everytime he moved.

"What's your name" he finally asked, somehow settling to the thought that it was not fair that Iwaizumi knew his name but he didn't. Iwaizumi turned to him, somehow the curious look Oikawa fixed on him tugging on his chest and slicing at his pride in a way completly alien to him, a way that made his heart clench a bit, and his cheeks dust with color. Relucantly, he pulled the cigarette off of his lips throwing it away with a click of his tongue.

"Iwaizumi Hajime" he answered through gritted teeth and Oikawa stared shocked at him."What?" he barked out, not liking the way Oikawa had his eyes trained on him like that.

"I was not expecting you to give your name that easily to be honest, who knew you weren't actually just a brute and could actually converse with people?" Oikawa answered clenching a fist on his chest in fake surprise as Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch, his nerves very close to snapping at him.

"Do you want me to 'brutalize' you?" he glared down at Oikawa, lips twisting into an angry sneer.

"N-no" Oikawa quickly stuttered out looking away, his lips pressing into a trembling line at the dark glare cast on him. He knew nothing about Iwaizumi, but at least he had found out that teasing the male was not such a great idea. A useful information for now.

They were left in silence once more, Iwaizumi had no idea why he stayed next to the boy, so far he only knew that he was a pain in the ass, and yet, he remained there, waiting when would the boy get up and leave, to go home, if he even had one. But someobe like him should have a home, right? Even if augmented, he still was too handsome to be left in the streets.

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked again, his head falling back to look at the sky, the lights of the city having eaten the stars and leaving the dark sky seem bigger and even more endless than ever. Iwaizuni followed his gaze, his eyes softening as he let out another sigh.

"Sonewhere, i have a job" he replied furrowing his eyes at the word 'job', unpleasant memories clouding his mind for a bit before he shook them away.

"Can i come with you?" Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi choked in surprise, his fist coming up to cover his mouth as he broke into a coughing fit. His eyes quickly darted to Oikawa's face when he was done, looking for any signs of his words being a prank. But he was only met with the hope filled gaze of the brunet. 

"No, it's dangerous" he finally admitted looking away from Oikawa's begging eyes. "You should go to your parents, they are probably worried by now" Iwaizumi finished turning his gaze back to Oikawa. 

Oikawa's eyes now dark, his gaze cold and hard, his bottom lip trembling lightly before a sickeningly bitter grin settled on his features and Iwaizumi was left wondering if he had hit a wrong chord.

"On the Aug Incident" Oikawa paused , dragging a careful line from his metalic leg to where the normal skin started. "I killed them" he finished and Iwaizumi's breathing stopped, oxygen leaving his body quickly as he bit on the inside of his cheeks. 

He opened his mouth to apologise but Oikawa laughed, it was different than the previous laughter Iwaizumi had heard, this one was forced and made Iwaizumi feeling as if that laugh was a slap.

"Just kidding, i just don't want to go back, i will be a trouble, since ya know, i am considered scum of this society" Oikawa sighed running a hand through his hair, a sad smile settling on his lips and Iwaizumi felt that tug again, that stupid leap of his heart that made him stay next to male and he sighed in annoyance at the words that he was about to mutter out.

"Fine, you can come with me, but if you are proven to be dead weight i will get rid of you" he hissed crossing his arms over his body. Oikawa leaped on his feet ignoring the pain at his side as he brought Iwaizumi in a tight embrace. 

"Thank you so much" he exclaimed and Iwaizumi felt his every nerve explode in irritation, he had not noticed how trully tall the boy was and now that made him seem even more annoying to him.

"Whatever just stop clinging to me you damn brat" he sput out looking up at Oikawa who quickly apologised but did not remove himself off of Iwaizumi.

"I am sorry Iwa-chan" 

"Don't call me that" Iwaizumi yelled at the sudden nickname.

"But it's cute" Oikawa cooed smirking lightly and winking at the shorter male. 

"Is me bashing your head on the floor cute?"

"You are so violent"

"Don't make me regret taking you with me" Oh yes, he would totally regret his choce to bring the strange child like male with him. But the dancing of his heart did not allow him to think of that.

**Author's Note:**

> some day i will stop it with the iwaoi au
> 
> please take you time to tell me your opinion


End file.
